


Art: "Renaissance Men" and "Vitruvian John"

by crysothemis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysothemis/pseuds/crysothemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is Da Vinci. John is his model.</p><p>Warning for (nonsexual) full frontal male nudity in the second picture. Not Safe For Work.</p><p>No historical accuracy expressed or implied. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "Renaissance Men" and "Vitruvian John"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mella68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/gifts).



Renaissance Men

[  
](http://crys.mrks.org/sga/im/crysothemis-renaissancemen.jpg)

 

 

 

Vitruvian John (detail from Renaissance Men, without the pesky hand in the way)

[  
](http://crys.mrks.org/sga/im/crysothemis-vitruvianjohn.jpg)

Click pictures for full size. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Mella68 for the [SGA Art Santa](sga-art-santa.livejournal.com) exchange on Livejournal. Many thanks to Esteefee for inspiration.
> 
> Uses a paper texture by [Digital--Angel](http://digital--angel.deviantart.com/) on Deviant Art.
> 
> This piece is technically a collage of drawings put together in Photoshop. I drew the individual elements freehand, then used Photoshop to combine them. So, for example, Vitruvian John's second set of arms and legs were drawn separately, then superimposed on his body along with a drawn circle and square. The resulting picture was then shrunk and adjusted to match perspectives, then superimposed on the easel.


End file.
